zombiekillahfandomcom-20200213-history
Hmmmm... In order to kill a zombie
A zombie hunter should know that the most effective way to kill a zombie, is by destroying the target's head. There are two ways to hit a zombie in the head: Either by smashing it with a meelee weapon, or by using firearms. Although head shots/hits are recommended, dismemberment can be used to kill zonbies just as well. Things like explosives are perfect for this style of zombie hunting. 'Firearms' Using firearms is the best way of killing zombies, as it keeps you distant from them. Most firearms kill them with one blow to their head, and can be used to deal with a group of zombies.WARNING: Be careful because zombies are attracted to the noise caused by the weapons. Some guns like Handguns can be equipped with a supressor to muffle shots, thus preventing the user from being spotted, but it makes the gun weaker. It is highly adviced to use firearms when only dealing with mobs of zombies. The best firearms in case of an apocolypse are usually: 1.Handgun (use as an extra gun, if dealing with a small group of enemies) 2.Shotgun (can take on a large groups of enemies at once) 3.Submachine guns (a rapid firing weapon that can be used for crowd control) 4.Sniper Rifle (useful at both, long and close range) 'Meelee weapons' Meelee weapons are very useful when attacking close range, but are dangerous because a zombie can get into range so as to bite you. Meelee weapons are very quiet making them safer to use in close range compared to using a firearm. Meelee weapons come from normal pipes, to axes, to many more. Some are heavy and hard to use so it's best to rely on fast, easy-to-use, meelee weapons like axes or swords. Melee weapons can be found commonly, and can be built or even upgraded. Take the following fomula as an example: Bat+ Nails= Nail Bat Such upgrades can make zombie slaughter much more efficient. Many other weapons can be created from easily attainable home supplies. (Molotov cocktail anyone?) Improvising Weapons Some items that are commonly found in your house, like the items mentioned abov will make great weapons when combined: Knife-''' I'm sure your Mommy uses one of these when she's cooking, they can be found in the kitchen. 'Hammer- '''If your Dad has a toolkit he probably has one of these hard weapons, smash heads using one of these. '''Chisel- '''You can also find one of these in a toolkit. It can be used for killing a single zombie by stabbing. '''Wooden Pole- '''It might be possible to find one of these in your house, it could be attached to your broom or something. '''Pipe Wrench- '''This would make a really good melee weapon. Toolkits might contain them. If not, the usual wrench will do. '''Butcher Knife-' Works the same way as the knife. 'Baseball Bat- ' You probably have one of these when you were a kid. They look like they're nothing but a piece of scrap, but they actually come in handy as weapons. 'Barbed Wire- '''If you have these attached to your fences, you can wrap it around your Baseball Bat and use it as a club. Example Combinations Knife + Wooden Pole = Spear Baseball Bat + Barbed Wire = Club 'Explosives Explosives are very useful when dealing with big enemies or groups of zombies as well. Out of all these weapons, explosives are the strongest type out there, due to their massive devastation and "splash" damage they cause. Rocket Launchers easy to use explosives, due to it's abilitly to be aimed and shot at will. Grenades are quite effective as well, but they depend on the thrower's arm, and have to be timed correctly. Some bombs can be set on surfaces (Ex. C4) so as to make traps or other appliances. Fuel/Oil barrells can also be used as a explosive canisters by shooting them. WARNING: When shooting an exploding barrels, be careful to keep your distance and try to time it rigth, so as to kill as much zombies as possible. Be careful using bombs when near allies; you would not want to hurt/kill them. Category:Tactics Category:Survival Category:Articles to delete